


Our Private Kossegruppa

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [19]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Relationship, Cooking, Dirty Image, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Having Faith, Light Drama, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slash, The Penetrators - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, dirty texts, implied fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Isak finally manages to arrange a group meetup so that he can properly introduce the guys and the girls to his boyfriend William. A good bit of Phone conversationPrompt: "I’d love to see William and Isak loved up and hanging out with their friends." rosebird





	Our Private Kossegruppa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebird/gifts).



> Guys do you see that coding? I'm fucking evolving bitches! :D Please leave a Kudos and Comment!

~Jonas~  
  
**Today** 9:20 AM  
Hey, J  
You busy?  
  
**Today** 9:31 AM  
Nah, not really. What's up?

_Isak is typing ..._

Well... I wanna have a get together so that you and the guys can get to know William better  
We've been dating for 6 months now and you guys have never once hanged out  
So... what do you say?

Hmm...Uh...  
Okay  
Sure, why not Yeah? thanks man  
I know you guys don't really get along with him and his crew but I really like him  
That's an understatement, but you're our boy and we support you  
When are you thinking?   
and the time?  
Thanks J, means alot  
Uhh... How about Saturday? Like 7:30 or something?  
I'm gonna invite Eva and the girls too  
Can you tell Mahdi and Magnus for me please?  
I would've just did a group chat but we'd be bickering too long so ...  
Lol true  
I'll just send them a quick text after Great! Thanks alot No prob, man

 

 

He breathed a sigh of relief that Jonas finally agreed. he had been trying for so long to get him to agree to be in the same vicinity as William but to no avail. Sure, he could've gotten Mahdi and Magnus to come but he didn't want to put them in that position, he didn't want them to feel guilty about leaving Jonas while they came so he didn't ask them.

Now that Jonas has finally agreed, he can begin to move forward.

"Where the hell am I going to host it though?" He hadn't thought this far ahead as he was too busy trying to convince Jonas. "Maybe I should ask William."

He sat up on his bed until he was leaning against the headboard before opening the chat for William.

 

<3 William <3  
  
**Today** 9:54 AM  
Will?  
You there?  
  
**Today** 9:56 AM  
Yeah, babe  
You need something??  
  
Yeah, I finally got Jonas to agree for the meet up  
He's gonna text Mahdi and Magnus for me

 

_Isak is typing ..._

The only setback is that I didn't exactly think this far ahead since I've been trying for months to get him to agree so now I don't have a place to meet up. Do you have anywhere in mind?  
I really really need your help  
Lmao

You're really a piece of work, Isak  
Babbbbbeeeee  
lol ok. I could just imagine the pout on your face  
I'm sure you can imagine a lot of things  
;)  
Hmmm, I can.

You really don't want to go down that route, Isak

Yeah? and why is that?

You really want to know?

Yeah I do. Tell me

I. will. drive. all. the. way. to. your. house. and. FUCK. YOU!

Hmmm, promises promises

All bark and no fucking bite

I dare you to come over. You haven't properly fucked me in weeks because of the Riot club

Oh yeah? You're getting pretty mouthy these days

Think I still can't ruin your cunt? You really don't want me over there now, Isak. 

I'm even more desperate then you right now and I guarantee that if I come over, you won't be able to walk properly for a while 

Promises promises

Why don't you come over and show me what you mean? I'm aching right now and I don't care if i'm too sore after, better than feeling empty

Think you can take this right now?

I've been saving this gif and now I can finally use it :D  
Now you're just making me fucking horny  
Pull it out let me see  
I can't believe that you have a fucking gif of yourself. I mean, who even does that?  
Fuck no  
Weren't you messaging me for a reason?  
Willl! Come on, don't leave me like this  
Like what?   
William, please  
Come over right now and fuck me, I'm desparate  
haha no fucking way  
I'm too busy right now. I have a project to finish  
Excuse me? Then why the fuck are you like that and in bed no doubt?   
haha someone's getting cranky. I'm doing it on my laptop, babe. And as for the meeting place, you can use the cabin.  
Yeah yeah, whatever

I can come over instead. I really wanna get fucked right now  
Come on, please?  
Isak... Be patient. if you come over right now, you're gonna distract me and I really want to finish this project. How about we meet up tonight instead?

Whatever  
Lol, you can wait  
Anway, when are you thinking of hosting the meet up?  
Saturday. 7:30  
Awww, don't be angry. babe  
I promise that I'll try my best to finish then I'll call you  
Fine. You better remember

I will, talk later. I'll tell my dad that I want to use the cabin this weekend  
I love you  
Ttyl  
Love you too, bye <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Argh, I really hate him sometimes." He groaned and flung his phone down on the bed before remembering that he had to message Eva. He grabbed his phone and opened up the chat.

 

~Eva~  
  
**Today** 11:09 AM  
Hey Eva  
  
Just wanted to invite you and the girls to a meet up on Saturday at 7:30 pm if you're interested. Gonna properly introduce the guys to my boyfriend and have a party during. If you're interested then tell me so I can get enough food. It'll just be you girls, us and my boyfriend's friends.

Now that that's out of the way, he could get a little bit of sleep. he was so fucking horny but he'd rather wait until William was finished with his project.

The sex would be amazing when they finally met up.

"Uhh... William better keep his words or I'm going straight over there and fucking him myself." He laughed at William's reaction to him bursting into his room and taking advantage of him.

Now, it wasn't rape if both parties are interested so he didn't feel guilty as William had done it to him more than that he could count.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes. If he slept then the time would pass in no time.

** 3 hours later **

Isak was startled awake by his phone going off and he groaned and picked it up, absentmindedly opening it; he looked through bleary eyes at the notifications then opened the first one.

 

~Eva~  
  
**Today** 2:23 PM  
Halla Isak. Sorry for the late reply.  
Yeah, I asked the girls and they're in. So expect me, Sana, Noora, Vilde and Chris. Thanks for the invite, can't wait to meet your '97 boyfriend :)  
Awesome! i'll text you the directions.

He left the chat after sending the directions and opened up the other message.

_5 missed calls from William_

 

<3 William <3  
  
**Today** 1:10 PM  
Hey babe, I've tried calling you but it's not connecting  
Anything wrong?  
**Today** 1:45 PM  
Isak, you there?  
**Today** 2:10 PM  
Hey, message me when you're available  
**Today** 2:27 PM  
Fuck, babe! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep!  
I must've been really tired to not hear my phone go off those other times.   
I'm really sorry. Do you still want me to come over? I can make it up to you.  
**Today** 2:30 PM  
Hey, It's okay. I'm not mad and yeah, you can still come over.  
I'm really sorry, babe. Okay, I'll start getting ready. See you in 30 mins  
It's okay, Isak, don't worry.  
Can't wait to see you. Be quick, yeah?  
Yeah, just gotta freshen up  
K

Isak leapt off the bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. There was no fucking way that he was gonna waste anymore time.

**34 minutes later**

Isak paid the taxi man and looked up at the towering house in front of him; he couldn't believe that William lived in such a home.

It was so big that William's own bathroom was the size of the living room at the Apartment where he was living.

He braced himself before he began his trek to the towering gates which needed a freaking password to open.

Yeah, they were that rich.

It took a couple minutes for him to reach the gate and he carefully entered the passcode. It wasn't just one word or anything, it was a series of numbers which William had made sure Isak had memorised until he could say it forwards and backwards.

With a beep, the gate opened and he wasted no time in entering. He then pressed the button hidden at the side so that the gate could close.

So get this now, he had to take one of the buggies at the open garage to drive up to the house because it was that huge and if he had walked, he would be sweating up a storm when he reached.

**10 minutes later**

Isak had just knocked on the door when it was pulled open and he grinned when his eyes landed on William who only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Wow, what have I done to deserve this sight?” He licked his lips as he looked at his boyfriend's happy trail.

“Hey.” William folded his arms and leaned against the doorway. “At least look me in the eyes first before undressing me.”

Isak smirked then moved closer, wrapping his arms around William’s neck in a show of bravado; he moved his head closer until his mouth was at William's ear. “Well… You can't exactly blame me when I have such a sexy boyfriend.” He placed a kiss on William's cheek and let out a soft moan, smiling when said man’s arms wrapped around him. “Why don't you remove the towel and show me what I have to work with?”

William chuckled, eliciting a shudder from Isak before he moved back inside the house, Isak’s body still in his arms as he closed the door. “Let's go take a bath, you interrupted me before I could.”

Isak wasted no time in pulling away from William so that he could drag him up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

He had waited long enough for this man's dick and he wasn't about to wait a minute longer.

**5 minutes later**

Those stairs were no fucking joke but those complaints left his head as William grinded his half-erect cock between his ass cheeks.

“Hmm, why don't you push it in?” He moaned softly as the hands on his hips moved around until they were between his legs. “Careful not to slosh water on the floor,” he sighed absentmindedly, opening his legs as William's fingers slid further downwards until they came to rest on his pucker.

The water rippled around them as William's other hand parted his arse cheek just as a lone finger carefully breached his pucker. “Nghnn…Push it in all the way.”

He arched his back and lifted his legs out of the tub, not caring if any escaped as he supported his legs on either side, spreading himself for William. “I wanna be fucked, Will…”

William remained quiet as his now free hand grabbed one of the oils he had brought in which had been placed on the floor; he coated his other hand which he had pulled out of Isak and then emptied the rest in the water.

Isak groaned as one of the slick fingers breached his entrance once more, another one following behind until they were both buried inside him. “You gonna take your time? I thought you were desperate.”

“Hush.”

Isak shuddered as William's heated breath caressed his ear. “Hmmm.”

William licked a stripe up Isak's neck, ignoring the whimper which left said guy's lips; he then pressed another finger inside the heated entrance until three fingers were inside Isak.

“You want it bad, don't you?”

Isak bit his lip as the fingers inside of him began moving; he keened when William jabbed them against his sensitive walls and he couldn't help jerking back against said man's chest when the tips of his fingers brushed over his prostate.

"Please." A broken whisper passed his lips as William began nipping at his neck. "I c-can't. Please... I can't."

William hummed and without a sound, he pulled his fingers out of Isak, eliciting a hoarse scream from said guy. "I won't delay any longer, I can tell you need it badly." He moved his hands under Isak's arse and lifted him up, using one of his hands to position his erect cock at the slightly loosened entrance. Wasting no time in breaching Isak, he bit his lip as a scream tore its way out of Isak's throat .

"Will!" Isak jerked back against William's chest causing more water to slosh on the floor; he placed his hands on William's arms and gripped them tightly as he slowly but surely fed his length into Isak's body until he bottomed out.

"Fuck." William cursed softly at the wail which left Isak's lips. He wasn't exactly faring better as Isak was as tight as can be. Those weeks of not fucking just made it worse as it felt like Isak was strangling his dick.

"Please! I can't!"

He gripped Isak's arse with bruising force and rose up out of the water. It would just hold him back and he was too desperate to have an unsatisfying orgasm Without saying a word, he carefully stepped out of the tub with Isak still in his arms and seated on his cock then walked out of the bathroom and towards his bed.

Isak's voice was breathy as he pushed down on William's cock while said man moved them to the bed.

"Isak, behave."

Said guy just ignored his words and continued his ministrations until William got onto the queen sized bed, the sheets already becoming damp from the water clinging to their skin. "Fuck me, Will." Isak whined in William's ear as his legs were positioned over said man's shoulder. "Give it to me, baby." William looked down into Isak's lust blown eyes, positive that his were just as desperate.

"Shhh." He leaned forward and connected their lips in a searing kiss which Isak happily returned.

"Hmmmm." Isak broke their kiss as William began moving, his pace quickening in no time until he was pounding into Isak without abandon, the bed wasn't shaking but Isak's body was being pushed up and down with the only thing grounding him down on William's dick was said man's hands.

"Y-Yeah, fuck!" Isak was whimpering as William's dick pushed up against his prostate; he knew that he wouldn't last long but he tried to delay his orgasm as much as he could.

William was panting heavily, his eyes screwed shut as he drove into Isak with abandon; he didn't care if he orgasm right now because he was in Heaven buried in Isak like this. "Fuck ,baby!" He growled and connected their lips once more, swallowing Isak's whimpers.

"Mmmm!" Isak spasmed against William's lips as he came, his orgasm pulsing through him so intensely that his insides were clenching down on William's cock punishingly.

William squeezed his eyes shut at the pressure and he managed two more thrusts before he came, dislodging their lips with a grunt. "Shit! Oh fuck!" He slumped down ontop of Isak as his body convulsed.

"Will..."

Isak wrapped his arms around William, not caring that his legs were still over said man's shoulders.

William was still panting as his body came down from its high so he just buried his sweaty face in Isak's neck.

"Will."

"Hmm?" he sucked a hickey into Isak's neck, nipping and licking the red tinged skin as little whimpers left Isak's lips.

"My legs... they're cramping."

William huffed out a laugh and pushed down into Isak before pulling back, looking down at him with a grin. "What a beautiful picture you make, baby."

Isak gave him a tired smile, groaning softly as William carefully moved his legs from his shoulder and down on the bed. "Thank fuck."

He laughed and laid down next to Isak, wiping the perspiration from his forehead. "When we wake up, I want a round two."

"I'm tired as fuck and I'm sure you are too but you still want to fuck again." Isak rolled his eyes and turned around, throwing an arm over William's body and laying his head on his shoulder. "You're insatiable." He placed a kiss on William's chest then dropped his head back down.

William only smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Can't blame me. Have you seen you?"

Isak didn't reply and when William looked, said guy was already sleeping. he just leaned down and placed a kiss on Isak's head.

"You're fucking beautiful."

**...**

** Saturday **

Before they knew it, Saturday had rolled around and it was time for the meet-up. To say that Isak was nervous was far form the truth. He was pumped to show off William to his friends and to see their reactions to him dating a senior since he was the only one in the group to do it.

If he knew William like he did, then the man would be sure to bring his entire Riot club along and there would be sure to be hook-ups happening left and right.

He chuckled softly and he finished everything he needed as he would most likely be spending the weekend over at the cabin along with some of the others.

He had received assurances from the others that they would also be bringing along food and the likes so he didn't have to worry about his pockets running dry by the time Monday rolled up for school.

"Hey babe?!"

He looked up from where he had been scrolling through Instagram to see William coming to stand in the doorway. "Hmm?"

William held up a unopened box of Oreo and shook it at him. "Can I have this?"

Isak's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the biscuit then shrugged. "Oh yeah, sure. I forgot about that."

"Your loss then." William murmured before tearing open the packaging. "Hey, do you think that we should also stock up on condoms?"

"Ummm, I guess?"

He shrugged once more then returned his attention to his phone. "You can tell them if you want, we still have an unopened box."

"Nope." William walked closer to him while steadily depleting the Oreo biscuits. "I gave that to Chris a while ago and he never replaced it so we have like...two? maybe three condoms left. Ohh and not to mention that we need to buy more lube."

Isak groaned and looked up at him. ""Geez... I really don't want to go back to the store, maybe one of your guys can buy them and I'll just give them the money?"

William snorted wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. "Nah, they won't get the ones I like to use nor that lube you absolutely have to have since you're so picky. I'll just head to the store and pick some up and meet you at the cabin later."

Isak huffed and turned in his hold to look at him directly. "Seriously? Can't you just quickly run out and get them and we go to the cabin together?"

"Nah, I still need to get some stuff that I forgot." he leaned forward and connected their lips in a brief kiss before pulling away. "You already have the address and the key so you'll be fine. I'll meet you there in no time and let's not forget that you can start preparing the food cause there is no way hat i'm going to survive on junk alone for two days or destroy my stomach with alcohol. You can get your friends and mine in the mean time."

He snorted at that and couldn't help a laugh from escaping. "And what about you? You can also help me."

William just gave him an affronted look. "Me? No fucking way, I don't cook."

"Nor clean or do Laundry. You don't really do anything, you know?"

"Why would I when I have you?" was his quick retort as he stuffed his face with another Oreo.

He rolled his eyes at that and playfully smacked him. "Oh? I didn't realise that I was your mum or housekeeper."

William grinned and moved his closer to Isak's. "You're not, but you're mine and because of that, I know that you really don't mind taking care of my stuff. You love feeling owned by me and also love being responsible for my belongings."

Isak bit his lip and eyed him up. "Not to mention, you love wearing my stuff and taking them for yourself. Don't think that I don't notice how low on hoodies I am or how you've been wearing my shirts alot."

William moved his hand to Isak's arse cheeks and gave it a squeeze, earning a gasp from said guy. "You love sleeping in the nude with only my shirt or hoodie covering you. Think I don't know? You love sleeping like me cause it makes you feel like you belong to me even though you actually do but wearing my stuff kinda makes it official."

He blushed and wrapped both arms around William's neck. "So what?" He gave him an Eskimo kiss before pulling back. "I can't help that I want everyone to see that I belong to you."

In response, William's eyes grew hard. "You better not be walking around half-naked for anyone else to see."

Isak only rolled his eyes at that. "Of course I'm not, don't be daft. I mean when I'm coming to school in your hoodies."

"Better be." Before he could reply, William captured his lips in a searing kiss.

**...**

Within the next hour, everyone started arriving and as soon as they stepped foot in the cabin, Isak promptly put them to work. The only one who gave him trouble with Chris, William's friend and he wasted no time dealing with him.

"You just need to juice the fruits Chris, that's not hard." He was scowling at said guy who was looking at him with arms crossed.

"I didn't come here to work, Isak. I came here to have fun."

Isak rolled his eyes at him. "And you don't mind surviving on whatever food you bring right? cause you're not touching anything in here and if anyone gives you anything then they can find a place to sleep outside." He looked significantly at everyone and smirked when they all turned away.

Chris pushed his mouth at him in annoyance and he simply raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say something.

Chris rolled his eyes and moved closer to him, caging him against the tabletop; he leaned closer into Isak's personal space and said guy only quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting to see what he'll do. "You sure are bossy when William isn't around to keep you in check."

Isak snorted and placed is hands against Chris' shirt covered chest; he leaned closer until their lips were just breaths apart. "So? You can't do shit about it, so why don't you put yourself to good use so that I can get everything ready for when William arrives. That wasn't a request by the way."

Chris chuckled drily and pressed Isak closer to the counter-top; he rested a hand on Isak's hip and squeezed. A soft gasp left his lips but other than that, he didn't react much. "If you think that you're getting out of helping me then you're obviously deluded." He snorted at that.

"And if I rather eat junk food? I'm sure that I'll survive on the stuff that I brought."

Just as Isak was about to reply, his eye connected with those of William who approached him and Chris, pressing his chest against Chris' back and forcing Chris to press against Isak. "Tough luck then, you're helping and that's that." William's lips were pressed against Chris' ear as he spoke.

Chris rolled his eyes and leaned back against William. "You can't make me." He wasn't exactly adverse to helping but he so loved riling Isak and William up.

William chuckled, earning a shiver from Chris as he did it directly in his ear. "Wanna bet?" Before Chris could reply, William's hands gripped his hips as he grinded his clothed erection against Chris' ass. Said guy's eyes widened in shock and he couldn't help moaning when Isak's hand grip the front of his shorts. "Do you really think that you can ever deny me?" William's voice brought him out of his thoughts as said man 's hands massaged his ass cheeks.

Chris groaned and pressed back against his hands while his own hands tightened on Isak's hips. "Wh-What're you gonna do about it? Fucking me won't do a thing except making me even more lazy to do do anything afterwards."

William snorted and rolled his eyes when they connected with those of Isak's who mirrored the move. "That's true, but you're forgetting that we have a close to forty people in this house and a good majority of them are gossip hounds. I'm sure you won't like to be recorded being fucked fifteen ways to your birthday and have it posted online for everyone to see... I mean, sure, I'll be in the video but I'll be the one doing the fucking while you're the one spreading their legs to give me even more space to fuck into you. Who'll be the most embarrassed? Me or you?"

Chris's eyes widened momentarily as he stared into Isak's eyes which were crinkled in mirth. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

William laughed outright at that. "Wanna bet?" he repeated, slithering a hand inside Chris' short to grab an ass cheek. He parted the fleshy mound with nary a thought and caressed the hardly used hole with a finger. "Do you really want to risk it? You really think that I'm bluffing?" William snorted and teasingly pushed the tip of his finger inside Chris, earning a gasp. "Do you really think that I won't fuck you in front of everyone? If so, then you obviously don't know the kind of man I am."

Isak was grinning the entire time as he stared into Chris' horrified eyes. "Go ahead, I really want to see this."

Chris glared at him but sighed seconds later in defeat. "Where's the fucking fruit or whatever?" Isak snickered and pointed to the ten, large shopping bags filled with fruit; he grinned when Chris groaned.

William chuckled and placed a kiss on Chris' neck, pulling his hand out of Chris' pants; he wrapped the same hand around Chris' stomach then pulled him back and away from Isak who waggled his eyebrows at them before turning around and washing his hands with breeze and pulling a pair of gloves out of one of the cupboards. William's hand gripped Chris' chin and he pulled him into a kiss; he pulled Chris closer to his body as said guy struggled for a bit before eventually wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing closer to him.

All the while, Isak was washing the lentil peas in a huge pot before refilling it and putting on the oven to begin boiling with some seasoning before grabbing an onion and cutting it up inside and placing a lid on the pot. He wasted no time turning the notch to low:medium fire.

William was busy plundering Chris' mouth before they were forced to part by some of the Penetrators entering the kitchen and forcefully pulling them apart.

"Fuck no, man. I don't wanna eat your cum anytime soon... or ever." Bjorn teased, grinning when the guys laughed.

William rolled his eyes with a laugh while Chris was blinking rapidly, trying to focus once more on the present and not on the way William had taken advantage of his body and lips.

"Dude, look at Chris!" Ludvik yelled, laughing at the blissed out expression on Chris' face.

 

Chris grinned at them and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, man." Ludvik raised his hand in surrender while the other laughed. "Not to break up your conversation but have you give finished cutting the potatoes? I need to put them on now." Isak intervened, looking at them in expectation.

**...**

It was a couple hours later but finally, everything was finished and laid out on the tables which had been joined together to fit everyone . On the table were: Macaroni, potato and corn pie, steamed vegetables, boiled and seasoned lentils, baked chicken and fish, Fruit juice (Apple, Orange etc), Potato salad, Coleslaw, fruit and vegetable salad, vanilla Ice cream Milkshake and so on. The entire table was filled and everyone looked at the spread with various expressions of hunger on their faces.

"Fuck, this looks good!" Magnus groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Look at the salad that I helped make, it looks delicious as fuck."

Jonas snorted and rolled his eyes at him. "Nah, man. Those potatoes I peeled look better than your salad."

"Oh please, Look at the cheese that I grated. It looks delicious as fuck on the pies," Seb snorted, his buddies agreeing with him.

Within seconds, everyone began comparing their tasks with one another and Isak couldn't help but roll his eyes before he sat down and began stuffing his plate with a bit of everything, grinning when everyone stopped their yammering to sit down and dig in.

"You better not take more than one slice, Wilhelm!"

"Dude, fuck you, you fat fuck! There's more than enough!"

"Fat?! I wish I was fucking fat, bitch!"

"Hey, pass me some of that peas, it looks delicious."

"Shit, which milkshake should I try first?"

"You're only trying one, Tor! Your greedy ass didn't help blending anything to try more than one!"

"Hey. hey! I want some of that!" Eva yelled, fighting with girl Chris who looked to be trying to plate more than half of the potato salad.

"Hey, Mahdi, pass me some of that mixed salad."

"I don't eat meat."

"We're in a forest, go eat some fucking grass then, sheep!"

"Dude, fuck you! Do I look like an animal?!"

"You might as well be. I swear... Vegetarians are something not of this world."

"Oooh, I want some of that fish... and the meat... hey, pass me some of that banana shake, I'm thirsty. Hmm, which salad should I get? Mixed (vegetable and fruit) or potato? Better be on the safe side and get both."

"Look at that guy. How is he not weighing 300lbs I don't know." Salar whispered conspiratorial to Bjorn as they eyed down Jonas (the Penetrator one).

"Hey, Vilde, plate me some of that sliced Plantain."

"Chris, what the fuck, man! I wanted that piece!"

"Sucks to be you then." Chris shrugged as he plated the corner piece of potato pie, grinning at Maksim who was glaring at him.

Isak just looked on with a grin as everyone fought to get as much food as they could. It was satisfying to see people obviously enjoying his hard work. Next to him, William snorted and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't look so smug, I bet that neither of them would want to help with the washing up later after stuffing their faces."

He snorted and looked at his boyfriend. "Well, it's a good thing that you have a dishwasher or everyone would be mad at me, even you."

William only raised an eyebrow in reply. "I'm sure."

Isak just stuck his tongue out at him. "Of course."

"Babe, pass me some of that Coleslaw." Chris spoke up, looking imploringly at Isak.

Well, it didn't start exactly how he imagine but everyone looked to be having a good time already and that was all he wanted.

"Sure," he replied, smiling at Chris as he picked up the bowl and handed it over. He was just thankful to have so many friends, both old and new, but most of all.

He looked at William who was looking at everyone with a smirk on his face and he leaned back against the chair, his own plate of food covered in plastic wrap for later. He had the love of one of the most amazing men ever and that was enough for him.

Turning to look at Chris, he rolled his eyes when he saw him picking a fight with on one of his crew over who got the last of the chicken. He may not be in an official relationship with Chris, but it was just a matter of time until then. 

"I feel so special with you smiling at me like that." Chris intoned, grinning broadly at him.

Isak only rolled his eyes but the smile stayed even as he turned to look at William.

****

Fuck, he was so damn lucky to have him in his life. There was just no way that he was giving him up that easily if the look on Noora and Vilde's face was anything to go by. They would be in for one hell of a surprise if they even thought about hooking up with his man, not to mention Eva's glances at **his** Chris. He snorted and leaned back against the chair. They would be in for one hell of a surprise.

**...**

And if the night ended with William inside of Chris and Chris inside of Isak then it just goes to show that they both belonged to him, and yes, he was greedy as fuck.

He'd rather be greedy seeing as he got two dicks out of it all.

**That's all folks! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment!


End file.
